


His Return, Such a Welcome Sight

by LaughingFreak



Series: Of a Sunflower and a Nidaime [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All for One dies, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Kamino Ward Arc (My Hero Academia), M/M, Married Couple, Reunion, don't mess with tobirama's husband, i never have a beta actually, no beta we die like men, toshinori is officially having a good day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: It was when Toshinori went against All For One in their final clash that out of nowhere a man flashed in at a speed that no one could keep up with, had multiple abilities like the man thought fought the #1 Hero, and sprayed blood across the battlefield and giving it the scent of death. Tobirama, after years of absence, has come back to finish what his husband could not. And all Toshinori could do when red eyes pierced his blue was smile and think he was never going to hear the end of Tobirama’s scolding.





	His Return, Such a Welcome Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask, man. Came up with this in the middle of work and couldn't let it go. It's the start of a oneshot series for this couple/universe. They won't be in a specific order, just whatever order I write first.

All Might—Toshinori—coughed up blood, wiping the red line running down his chin as he stared at the man in front of him.

All For One stood tall at the other side, smirk on his lips.

The school worked immediately on a plan for saving Young Bakugo as soon as they all heard that he was in the hands of the League. A press conference was initiated and handled by Aizawa and Nezu while other heroes unaffiliated with the school went out on the prowl. Toshinori took it personally, his student being taken, because these villains were after him. Their goal was to take him down and bring down the hero community and public opinion.

It was his fault. If he had finished what he started with All For One then this wouldn’t have happened.

If he had known about Young Shigaraki, about his connection to Nana, then Toshinori could have took the young man in; he wouldn’t be the villain he is today if All For One never caught him in his web.

This was his fight and he needed to end it. The world was watching and he needed to give them hope.

It took everything he had to put his nemesis down, to win the fight.

Toshinori raised his fist in the air at his victory, a solemn moment, his end. The end of an era. His heart ached; things were going to be different for him and it was going to be an adjustment, but right now he had a job to do.

Gran Torino came to stand next to him as officers came to surround All For One that laid on the ground across from him. He was done and he passed along his message. This battle was done and he was more than happy to be rid of it.

Medics made their way over to him.

“It’s not over yet,” said the old hero.

It was true, but now it was up to Young Midoriya and the others. He…couldn’t anymore. Toshinori sat on the ground, breathing heavy as the blood on his chin dribbled down onto his uniform, onto the ground.

“It’s up to him now,” whispered Toshinori into the wind, looking up to the sky.

Gran Torino grunted in agreement.

Then all of a sudden there were screams and the hero whipped his head into the direction as he hopped to his feet. Next to him Gran Torino readied himself into a battle stance.

The screams came from the direction of All For One and dread filled the hero at the thought of fighting him again. Toshinori couldn’t do another fight with the villain, his body was barely hanging in there as it was and he doubted he could last another hit at this point. There was no more strength left in his body. He’ll find a way to get some time, it was the most he could do and he’ll go down fighting if he had to.

He got ready to run towards the screams, body aching and trembling but hanging in by willpower alone, only to stop by the shocked voice of his mentor.

“Toshinori…All For One is…dead…”

What?

Toshinori squinted in the distance and didn’t stop the gasp from escaping his throat. There on the ground was the man he struggled to beat, dead and bleeding out by the throat on the ground. Some of the officers were shaking, a few with specks of blood on their uniforms, and were slowly trying to step back as shock took them.

But what caught his attention was the man standing there before the dead body of his foe.

Snow white hair, bloody kunai in his hand, and when he turned his head to Toshinori he was met with red eyes and a face speckled with the same blood on the kunai.

The hero’s body relaxed and a happy but nervous smile lifted his lips. He didn’t miss the way the man’s red eyes narrowed as he took in his appearance.

Next to him, Gran Torino huffed a sigh and ran a hand down his face. “This is going to go well…”

The man turned full body to their direction and began walking over to him.

Gran Torino looked up at his former student, annoyed. “I’ll go handle the fallout, you just deal with,” he sighed, “a very, very upset husband.”

Toshinori never looked away from the man that closing in on him. “I appreciate it.”

Gran Torino snorted and walked away. “You might wish different once he gets to you.” Then the old hero was gone and talking to officers and press alike, calming the situation down before it escalates more than it already has.

The number one hero’s smile softened once the man was in front of him and he didn’t stop his body from reaching a hand out to the other’s own free one. The other man stayed stiff and eyes remained narrowed, only softening a fraction once Toshinori’s boney hand wrapped around the free hand of his husband’s. He brought his husband’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles, lingering a moment before pulling away and staring into red eyes.

There was only a fraction of a change in the man, but it was enough for him to notice. It was also enough to let him know that his husband wasn’t any less angry.

“Welcome back,” said Toshinori as he rubbed his thumb over the knuckled in the man’s hand.

There was a slight squeeze of his hand, for only a moment, before it went back to loose in Toshinori’s hand. “Get in the ambulance, Toshinori.”

It was first time he’s heard this man’s voice in years and it was the best thing he’s heard in a long time. “I missed you.”

“Yagi Toshinori, if you don’t get into that ambulance right now, so help me…”

After receiving a kiss from Recovery Girl and staring at his husband as he fell asleep he woke to talking, three very familiar voices and one of them he could listen to all day.

Toshinori opened his eyes and the first person he saw was his husband. His red eyes staring straight at him, body half turned to him with his arms crossed, tense and frowning. Further from the bed he was lying on, a couple feet behind the white haired man that he couldn’t take his eyes from.

He reached his hand to the man, smile on his face. “Tobirama…”

Said man sighed, closing his eyes, before taking his the bony hand into his own and sitting on the side of the bed. Feeling that calloused hand in his own again, coming to the realization that this was real and he wasn’t hallucinating from blood loss and pain, that his husband was really here and with him again.

Tobirama squeezed his hand. “You’re a fool.”

The hero brought the pale hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. “So you say, but I’m yours.”

The nidaime softened, almost visibly. “Stop.”

Toshinori chuckled.

Naomasa coughed pointedly as he stepped forward and next to Tobirama. He glanced at the fingers laced together of his friend and his husband, a small smile on his lips, before turning to the blond hero. “Toshinori, Gran Torino got everything calmed down for the most part and I’ll handle the legal matters,” said the detective.

“So, All For One is really dead?” asked Toshinori as he sat up on the bed, groaning.

The detective pursed his lips. “He is. Tobirama,” he glanced at the white haired man, “didn’t waste any time. it caused quite the chaos.”

“The only thing that saved him was the fact I had to tell them that he was your husband and protecting you. Your fame has saved him, for a while at least. There’s still the legal repercussions.” Gran Torino gave Tobirama an annoyed look. “This isn’t how things work.”

“I regret nothing. He was a hassle we don’t coming back to haunt us,” said Tobirama without any remorse.

“That’s only part of the problem.” Gran Torino huffed as he tapped his cane on the hospital floor.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. “There’s always more.”

Naomasa nodded and put his hat back atop his head. “There’s a lot that you’ve missed since you’ve been gone.” He looked at the couple. “I’ll check in with you later, Toshinori, but I have to go deal with the chaos. You’ve got a lot to fill him in on.”

“Thank you, Naomasa, I appreciate it,” said the blond with an appreciative smile. “I’ll catch up with you soon.”

Naomasa smiled and gave a nod. “Spend time with your husband, it’s been a while.” Then he turned and left the room.

Gran Torino scoffed. “Before I give you some time alone I wanted to let you know the children are safe and back at home. Midoriya is upset, but he’ll be fine. You’ll have to go see him when you’re discharged.”

“I’m glad the students are safe.” Toshinori frowned and looked down at his lap. “It happened so soon to Midoriya.”

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the blond. “Students? Midoriya?”

“I—” Toshinori cleared his throat. “I’m a teacher now. And—” He frowned and braved looking up at his husband, noticing at the corner of his eye how Gran Torino stepped away from the two. “And I passed down One For All.”

Silence. There was silence and Tobirama visibly stiffened at the information. The air in the room grew in intensity and you could feel the tension, no knife would be able to cut it. Tobirama was quiet, in thought, but his feelings on the matter were obvious. He wasn’t happy, not at all, and the blond had to wonder how he was going to get out of facing his silent ire after he had just gotten back to him. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted to meet up again after so many years, but that seemed to be his luck in recent times.

Toshinori rubbed the knuckles in his hand and waited patiently for Tobirama to run through his thoughts, to take in the little he knew of the situation.

When Tobirama squeezed his hand Toshinori looked up to find acceptance there, upset, but seemingly battle ready. His red eyes were sharp and determined.

“Tell me what’s happened while I’ve been gone.”


End file.
